


talk about romantic

by damababs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, this is basic shit don’t expect anything grandiose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damababs/pseuds/damababs
Summary: renjun was never the most romantic person in the room, but jaemin knows better.





	talk about romantic

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of sleeping but please do accept my humble offering for the renmin nation.
> 
> -
> 
> unbeta’d

renjun was never the most romantic person in the room.

he cringed at any given physical affections, shuddered for every blown kiss thrown at him, hands all sweaty whenever being held, and would throw a deadly glare after being patted by the head.

renjun was never the most romantic person in the room, but it was not that renjun hates it. he was just simply inexperienced in those kind of things.

and jaemin, of all people, knows better.

because for every unrequited hug, there was a hidden urge to hug back underneath the nuzzled face of the older. jaemin thought that it’s cute, and he would hug him even tighter.

because for every unrequited kiss, gaze being avoided, there was the smallest grin carved in his petite face, and jaemin would never stop to see more of it.

because for every loose grip of his hand, sweaty and all, there was a casual brush threading the back of jaemin’s hand. a sense of carefulness, just like how the other has always been.

because for every angry glare after being patted, there was an 18 year old boy, tired of the world expecting more of him by each day, hiding and wishing for even a momentary comfortness behind them. and here jaemin will stay.

he will stay, believing there would be a mutual hug between them then,

maybe a returned smooch by the cheek from the other,

or perhaps for the future where renjun would take his hand first and leading them.

but for now,

“jaemin-ah,”

he will stay by him.

“can i lean on your shoulder?”

for renjun has slowly opened up to him,

and that’s more than enough.

“of course, love.”

renjun could be the least romantic person in the whole universe, but jaemin, of all people, knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> please spare thoughts


End file.
